baconismfandomcom-20200213-history
Bacon Inquisition: Hierarchy under Yokaian Reforms
History During the Dual-Emperorship of Yokai under the reign of the Emperor of Stability Artimis and the Emperor of Change Huxwells the Gay Great(bloody tyrant) made Baconism as the state religion of Yokai and assigned the holy prophet Kaiser as the High Priest of Pig Skin, a great rank similar to a Pontifex Maximus. The High Priest of Pig Skin afterwards unofficially created a sacred order that will fight heresy and demons that endanger Yokai and the rest of humanity. This Sacred order will be known as the Bacon Inquisition. Symbolism At the beginning of the Bacon Inquisition, it was formed only by the 12 apostles that sworn their allegiance to the Holy Priest of Pig Skin and received the title Primarchs. The Bacon Inquisition not existed officially because the Yokaian authorities would have restricted their actions, but being under secrecy they had access throughout the entire Yokai. The unofficial symbol of the Bacon Inquisition is a red rose wrapped with raw bacon strips held above a Yokaian text, but later in latun with the phrase: „In Lardum Confidimus” or „In Bacon We Trust” which was embed on the Aegis armor, the greasy knight armor that was not painted intentionally to show that their souls are pure and untainted. Military Reforms The influence of the Bacon Inquisition grew once the Emperor of Change learned about their existence and built them garrison buildings near every bacon pagoda and offered them a hierarchy within the order in return for swearing their allegiance to him as well. The hierarchy was identical with the hierarchy of the Yokaian Imperial Army and the order did not have much autonomy. Although during the Yokaian civil war, the High Priest of Pig Skin applied several military reforms from fighting styles, hierarchy, arsenal and eventually even gained full autonomy from Yokai. The supreme leader of the Bacon Inquisition was the High Priest of Pig Skin and the lower ranks can be found under this list in a decreasing order of ranks: * Primarch (The Primarch is the member of the regent council that takes command of the entire order during an interregnum until a new High Priest of Pig Skin is voted from the Primarchs of the Bacon Inquisition) * Supreme Grand Master (A Greasy Knight General with the right of becoming a governor over a conquered territory or colony) * Grand Master (A great Greasy Knight general having in command several regiments composed of auxiliary or Greasy Knights units) * Bacon Captain (Takes the Command of a Yokaian Auxiliary Army) * Chaplain (Takes the command of a Non-Yokaian Auxiliary Army) * Purifier Master (Takes command of 6 Purifiers) * Purifier (An Elite Unit deployed only for defeating powerful demons) * Bacon Officer (Takes command over an entire outpost) * Pacificator (A special commander that takes command over a garrison only to pacify the local population) * Master Justicar (Takes command over 4 Justicars) * Justicar First Class (Can take command over 2 Justicars) * Justicar (Similar to a sergeant rank, receiving control over 6 bacon brothers till they die in battle) * Bacon Brother (A Greasy Knight veteran ready to be assigned in a battle squad) * Private First Class (A more experience Greasy Knight but still not a battle-hardened veteran) * Private (the first rank given after the Greasy Knight has said the Sacramentum in front of the High Priest of Pig Skin) Bacon Inquisition __FORCETOC__